Girls Day
by xAngelicxDevil
Summary: Basically this is what happens when Asami and Tahno try to give Korra a make over. It needs work but i couldn't get it out of my head so here it is. A series of tahnorra drabbles mostly humorous and always fluffy
1. Girls Day

**Wow hey guys I haven't posted anything in forever! but i've recently fallen in love with legend of korra and i saw this picture of Aicosu they're great cosplayers but ANYWAY I found a pic of them on tumblr as Tahno and Korra with sushi monster as Asami doing Tahno's makeup and I got the idea for this here's a link to the picture **** gallery/#/d56gwsj** **ALRIGHTY ON WITH THE SHOW!**

Korra wokeup after rolling over and discovering Tahno wasn't in his usual spot beside her '_I wonder where he went.'_ Korra thought as she stretched and cracking her eyes open and glaring at the sun. After all mornings were evil. She sighed as she got up walking out into the kitchen for a cup of tea.

Just as she was sitting down to relax the door burst open revealing Asami and Tahno each carrying a ridiculous amount of bags. Asami dropped her bags on the table and threw herself at Korra "Korra, We have a surprise for you!" She sang happily dragging the still groggy Avatar to the table and sitting her down "What is it?" Korra asked. Asami ignored her and began unpacking the bags throwing trash onto the floor. Tahno swooped in capturing her lips in a sweet kiss "You look terrible." he said teasingly. She pouted "Maybe someone should stop keeping me up all night." She retorted making Asami laugh "Ew, Korra keep those details to yourself." before smiling brightly "Done." Korra looked at the table it was covered in things. Korra recognized some makeup and a bunch of hair pieces. She paled "Guys, I'm not letting you give me a makeover." She said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Come on _Uhvatar_ I can't wear more eyeliner than my girlfriend." Tahno smirked at her "We can do this the easy way or we can do this the hard way." Korra sighed knowing they wouldn't give up. "Fine, but you both owe me. big time." She looked up to see two evil smirks and suddenly the Avatar was very afraid

Korra winced as Asami was plucking her eyebrowns "This hurts. why is this neccessary." she whined Asami sighed "Stop being a baby." Asami reached with the tweezers and plucked another hair and too her shock she was suddenly slamming onto a couch on the opposite side of the room "Korra that was so no cool." Asami said trying to get her hair back in place. Korra and Tahno burst out laughing Asami's hair was everywhere. "You look like you had a run in with a moose lion." Korra gasped out between laughs "And you look like you got attacked by a giant purple pentapus." Asami said pointing to Korra's neck. Korra blushed a deep red and threw a pillow at the still chuckling waterbender

"Ouch." Korra angrily threw the stick of eyeliner on the table after stabbing herself in the eye. _Again._

"Master of all four elements can't master eyeliner huh?" Asami joked wiping away the smudged eyeline Korra had attempted to put on herself.

Tahno picked up the pencil "I'll handle this. Look up." Korra looked up as Tahno expertly drew a dark smooth line under her eyes "Now close." She closed her eyes and felt the pencil gently dragging across her eyelids "Keep you eyes closed." he ordered as Asami started brushing colors onto Korra's eyelids "What are you doing to my hair?" Korra questioned as she felt Tahno unclipping it from her usual three ponytails "Fixing it." he muttered twisting into an updo

"Once again It's your fault it's messed up."

-"Korra pay attention do exactly what I do." Asami pulled out a tube of her trusty red lipstick and showed Korra how to put it on. Handing a shimmery pink to Korra she laughed at the face the Avatar was making trying to imitate Asami.

Korra's lipstick attempt turned out better than her attempt at dong her own eyeliner the got most of it on her lips. Tahno smiled at her "I guess you're not hopeless after all." He said as he took his thumbs and wiped off the excess in the corners of her mouth "That really is a good color on you." he murmered staring at her lips he leaned in and was about to kiss her before a tug on his collar pulled him back " Stop that you can ruin her makeup after we're done ."

Korra sighed "What else is there to do?"

"Well" Tahno said showing up behind her and whispering in her ear. "you have to put his on." Reaching around her front and clasping the necklace on her

She looked up at him in shock "Tahno is this-" She was cut off as Asami turned her around to look into a mirror. She looked different but still like herself Korra was mesmerized by how big her eyes seemed . She tore her eyes away from her face to her neck. A dark blue ribbon was there with a crystal pendant on the pendant there was a carving of each of the nations insignias with a flower in the center. She gasped "It's beautiful." Tahno looked at her appearing nervous for the first time since she'd met him "So is that a yes?" She launched herself out of the chair and into his arms "Of course it's a yes!

**Really short and not really how i pictured it but oh well I might make this into a series of Tahnorra drabbles so let me know if you have any prompts.**


	2. Naga vs Tahno : Rematch

**So I'm back with another Tahnorra drabble this is what happens when Naga and Tahno meet again.**

Korra had been visiting Tahno for weeks now she'd drop off some food or tea and talk to him for a few minutes to make sure he was alright after his bending got taken away. Slowly he started to become himself again his hair had its shine back the bags under his eyes lightened and his trademark smirk was in place more often that not.

Korr usually didn't take Naga when she snuck out to visit Tahno. She didn't want Bolin or Mako to know. They wouldn't understand, but this time after a particularly brutal training sesson she saddled up Naga and made her way to the park she had agreed to meet Tahno at.

Tahno sat on a bench impatiently Korra was late only by a few minutes but she was still_ late_. He looked up as someone called his name. There she was with her big fluffy monster of a pet. Korra slid off Naga gracefully giving Tahno a hug. The polar bear dog growled. Tahno stiffened in Korra's embrace remembering the last time he and Naga had encountered eachother.

"Naga stop that." Korra scolded lightly releasing Tahno to poke the polarbeardog's nose. Naga licked Korra's hand before turning and growling at Tahno again bearing her teeth for him to see. Tahno visably paled sliding behind Korra a little more than he already was. Korra noticed this and laughed "Don't worry Tahno I'll protect you from Naga."

"I don't need to be protected by you,_Uh-vatar_."

Korra made a sweeping motion with her arm towards the polarbeardog"If you're so brave why don't you go pet Naga?"

putting on a determined face Tahno took a step towards Naga then another when she didn't make a move for him to stop. Slowly her reached his hand out to pet her muzzle when Naga let out a bark **(does Naga bark or roar?)** snapping at his hand. Tahno snapped his hand back scrambling to get out of Naga's range he tripped over his own feet and promptly fell on his ass with a rather girlish screach. Korra looked like she was going to intervene when Naga pounced on him and proceeded to lick his face wagging her tail.

"Korra get it off me! she's ruining my hair." Tahno grunted trying to push off Naga. Korra laughed whistling so Naga would return to her side. Still laughing she said "Naga sure got you good huh?" to the now very slobbery Tahno.

**All done yay! i like this one alot better than the other one**


	3. The Hunt is on

**Hello my lovelies! thank you for the reviews and alerts :) This drabbled was inspired by a game my friends play the rules are you call someone say the hunnt is on hangup and no matter where that person is you hunt them down and tackle them lol usually it's played when you see them somewhere and they don't see you but im going to change it up a little since they don't have cell phones in Republic City.**

****NOTE** this prompt takes place post Season 1 tahno and korra have a flirty relationship bordering on romantic and tahno has his bending back**

**The Hunt is on**

Korra sighed rolling onto her stomach and staring at a beetle climbing up a blade of grass. She was Extremely bored. Asami took the boys racing but Korra opted to stay home for a few extra hours of sleep, but it was past noon and they _still_ weren't back "This sucks." she complained to Naga who was happily rolling around in the grass with doggyish glee. When suddenly an idea formed in her head. Grinning she got up and went to locate Tenzin's phone.

Tahno was relaxing in his apartment after training. it felt good to waterbend again, He and the Wolfbats were already in training for next season of Pro-Bending. Tahno sighed contently sipping some cool watermelon juice when his phone range. He grudgingly got up and answered the phone "What do you want?" He said grumpily wanting to return to his couch and juice.

"Hey Tahno!" Korra's voice chirped on the other line "I just wanted to let you know." She paused for a moment "The hunt is on!"

"What? Korra seriously no don't hang-" it was too late she'd already hung up. Tahno disliked the Avatar's new favorite sport. She called it 'Wolfbat hunting' He called it torture. Sure it was nice having the Avatar on top of him he thought wryly but her getting there by tackling him to the ground wasn't so nice. Tahno knew he should get moving his apartment was always the first place she looked for obvious reasons. Slinging his coat over his shoulder he gave his hair one last flip and sauntered out the door.

Korra climbed up the fire escape near Tahno's apartment peering in a window she saw he wasn't home. She smiled to herself he was actually playing along this time. Climbing back down and jumping onto Naga she steered her down the street towards city hall thinking Tahno would probably hide in a crowded part of town.

Tahno was reclining in a tree by the water in Republic City Park knowing he would see the Naga if Korra was around. he smirked to himslef putting his arms behind his head_ I'm getting better at this Uh-vatar_.

Korra was frustrated it had only been half an hour but she hadn't found him yet. Usually by now she would've at least spotted him once. Returning to his apartment Korra climbed in the open window returning to Naga with one of Tahno's shirts. Korra let Naga sniff it before putting it on over her blue tank top and climbing onto Naga as she shot off like an arrow following his trail.

Tahno was watching the turtleducks swim around in the river following their mother in circles near some reeds. Then he was housed with water and knocked out of the tree coughing and sputtering he tried to sit up, but he felt a pressure on his chest he looked up to see Korra smirking "I'm impressed you're getting better." She said leaning down and whispering "But i still gotcha." in his ear.

"Alright _Uhvatar _Korra you got me can you get off me now." She got off offering her hand to him he accepted it pulling himself up. He notice Korra's attire then. "Is that my shirt?" He asked knowing it was

Korra blushed embarassed she looked down "Maybe." her head snapped up when she heard "The hunt is on!" being screamed by Tahno and suddenly both teens were in the river Tahno had his arms wrapped around her pinning her arms to her sides "You're getting better _Uh-Vatar_." He said in a mockery of her earlier words "but i still gotcha." before quickly pecking her on the lips. Korra turned around her eyes wide and started to kiss him. Tahno was feeling very smug he'd finally gotten Korra to return his feelings.

Korra smiled pushing Tahno back into the water once again

"You ought to be more careful_ prettyboy."_

Tahno grabbed her leg so she fell in aswell . the pair splashed around alternating between kissing and fighting.

"What are you two kids doing?" A voice called the two teens looked up to see a police officer approaching quickly Korra hopped on Naga Tahno right behind her.

"So Korra, how does it feel to be the official girlfriend of Tahno the sex falcon?" He asked teasingly as they made their escape.

**I COULDN'T RESIST THE SEX FALCON PART so yea once again popped into my head review etc. etc.**

******* I MAY CHANGE THE RATING TO M BUT IM NOT GOOD AT SMUT SO I DUNNO YET******* what do you guys think? of course most of it will still be shameless fluff xD**


	4. Flameo Hotman

**Alrightyyy another Tahnorra drabble is here!**

**Tahno always seemed like the rockstar dive kinda personality so in this drabble Tahno becomes a pretty famous musician after losing his bending **

**this one will be a little more fluffy and less humorous than the others so be warned.**

**Thank you for your reviews they are much appreciated!**

****NOTE** Korra never dated Mako in this drabble and he didn't get his bending restored yet **

**Flameo Hotman**

_Flameo Hotman_

_You've got me under your spell_

_That day when i saw you _

_Standing in the moonlight_

_was the day I fell_

_for you_

Korra listened to the music bobbing her foot in the air as she relaxed in her room. Tenzin finally gave it back after she used the Avatar state to beet Ikki in an airball race. He wasn't happy about that at all.

"Ladies and gentlemen that was the new hit single Under Your Spell by Tahno."

Korra shot up like an arrow _Tahno? Tahno was a singer?_ She never pictured tahno as a singer his well toned and frankly, perfect body was made for athletics although he does have the looks to be a star she thought thinking to his flawless pale skin and shiny hair that looked so soft she just wanted to run her fingers through it and see what it felt like. Korra turned the radio up hoping to hear more.

"Tahno is here in the studion right now." The Dj commented cheerily "So Tahno tell us why did you decide to become a musician after your pro-bending career errr 'ended'." the Dj said awkwardly trying not to mention Tahno losing his bending Korra thought

"Well," Tahno's silky voice began "I was depressed for a while but a girl changed my view and I decided to do something productive with my life. I've always been one for showmanship."

"Any chance you'll tell us who this girl is?" The dj asked there was a short pause "Why of course, it was _Uh-Vatar Korra."_

"The Avatar? Is she the one your songs are about." She could practically hear the smirk in his voice as he replied "Maybe."

"Well folks thats all the time we have for this interview Tahno will be in the South Pole performing at the moon festival next Monday." Another song started playinng on the radio but Korra paid it no mind as Ikki flew into the room.

"Korra Korra Korra! did you hear? did you hear? that singer on the radio loooooves you." She sang airbending herself into the air and plopping on Korra's bed. "Do you love him too? Do you? huh? huh?" Ikki asked all in one breath.

Korra turned red "What? Ikki no he doesn't love me. We barely know eachother." Korra couldn't deny Tahno was attractive and he did have some redeeming qualitites that she had seen that day at the police station.

Tahno ran a hand through his hair leaning against the railing if the ship looking out at the icebergs drifting in the water. He frowned slightly remembering how it felt to bend, but it wasn't so bad he still felt the water as he used it felt almost alive. He shook his head as if to dispel his thoughts. Things were finally alright again all thanks to Korra. He had realized that even though he couldn't bend anymore Amon couldn't take away who he was he was Tahno, and he was fabulous, Korra had helped him so much more than just that day just thinking about her made him smile. She was so hot headed and it was fun baiting her he remembered the day they first encountered one another.

_She got up "You wanna go toe to toe with me pretty boy?" _

_there faces were almost touching they were nearly nose to nose close enough to kiss he started into her blue eyes a smirk forming on his lips_

_"Go for it. I'll give you the first shot."_

The ship was nearly at the docks there was a group of girls screaming his name he waved lazily even blowing a few kisses here and there. when suddenly his attention was focused on a lone figure behind the girls.

Korra

He wove his way through the groud gracefully towards her like a predator stalkinghis prey

"Why _Uh-vatar_ did you come to welcome me here?"

Korra made a face at him "No, i came to ask you what that thing on the radio was about." a split second after she finished her sentence she was engulfed in a hug by Tahno her hands were pressed against his chest he leaned his head on hers "Thank you Korra." he said simply releasing her and offering her his hand. Korra still a little shocked accepted it ruffling his hair

She smiled his hair_ was _soft thought the Avatar as she walked hand in hand with Tahno


End file.
